Offset printing presses of the type used in lithographic printing usually employ printing blankets each fastened around the periphery of an associated printing roll or cylinder, for the purpose of picking up an ink design or image deposited thereon by an inking roller or master for transfer onto an article being printed such as paper, or the like. Each printing blanket is held on its associated cylinder by fastening opposite ends of the blanket thereagainst using various techniques. For example, in some applications the leading end portion of the blanket is suitably fixed to a holding bar which is detachably mounted to the cylinder whereupon the printing blanket is wrapped around such cylinder and the trailing end portion, which is also fixed to a holding bar, is then also suitably detachably fastened in position on the cylinder employing a rotatable reel-like mechanism which is often popularly referred to as a reel rod. In some applications the leading end portion of the blanket is also fastened on the cylinder using a reel rod. However, a problem with printing blanket holding apparatus proposed heretofore is that there is a great tendency for damage to or failure of the blanket at locations adjacent the holding bar.